shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Verão Archipelago Conflict Pt 3
To recap see the last episode of the The Verão Archipelago Conflict here ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode 3: Mew Arrivals Just as the Coraz del Mar and her crew docked another ship the Bryonia glides silently through the water as a group of animals discuss recent events around a table with a map laid open on it. Blue furred dog: "Now you sure the info you got was right and that there is suppose to be a treasure somewhere in this area" He turns to his right looking at four identical cats '' Older cat: "that's what we heard, but don't you think we should relax some after all we just pulled off a mewessful heist" Young cat: "It was also nice that those nobles are so stuffy that they are careless with security" Younger cat: "Don't forget we also returned that one item they stole from that little girl" Youngest cat: "She was so happy to get it back and with the stuff we made off with we could buy a lot of supplies for our home" ''The blue furred dog rolled his eyes as they started giggling Blue Furred Dog: "Must you always be this happy" (Scene stops and The Blue furred dog is shown in indigo) Narrators voice: First mate of the Mew Mew Pirates ,Blizzaria "Zero Celsius" Nyada, Bounty 16,000,000 Two tailed cat: Blizzaria lighten up besides, they are right after all those nobles have plenty to spare" The Two tailed Cat turns to the four giggling cats Two tailed Cat: "Also Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz and Amethyst try to contain that enthusiasm, at least till we get to dock" The four cats look at their captain with playful expressions (Scene stops and The four sisters are shown in cyan) Narrators voice: Playful sisters of the Mew Mew Pirates ,Feline Sirens, Bounty 80,000,000 (collectively) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Blizzaria: "So where is the closes dock" Pink robed Fox: We should be close you see here we are and this...." The fox in a pink robe places her finger on the map and traces it to an archipelago Pink robed Fox: "Is the closest island" An animal that was bigger than the others was at the helm and looked over his shoulder at the fox Muscled Cat: "Mei Mei just what is this place called" "The fox looks at the name of the island" (Scene stops and Mei Mei is shown in pink) Narrators voice: Navigator of the Mew Mew Pirates ,Mei "The Solar Fox" ,Mei, Bounty 17,000,000 Mei Mei: "It is called The Verão Archipelago" Ruby: "Oh, sounds like a fun place" Topaz: "Yeah, I bet it all warm and sunny" Amethyst: "I wonder if it will have a lot of fun things" Amethyst looked at the two tailed cat Amethyst: "Captain can we please go there" The Two tailed Cat thought for a moment, then looked at his crew with a smile then turned to Mei Ling Two tailed Cat: "Mei Mei what the name of the port" Mei Mei: "It is known as Puerto Praia it is the main island in the Verão Archipelago" The Two tailed cat smiled, then turned to the muscled cat at the helm Two tailed Cat: "Akasume set course to Puerto Praia" Akasume turns to look at his captain as his name was called Narrators voice: Shipwright of the Mew Mew Pirates ,Akasume "Black Ship" Kage, Bounty 162,000,000 Akasume: "Right away captain" Aksasume turned the helm setting course for the island as the crew began to celebrate. Once the ship made it to dock the Two tailed Cat took a step off the boat and onto the dock followed by a few of his crew. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To be http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ver%C3%A3o_Archipelago_Conflict_Pt_4 continued Category:Asa12